Too Late to Say I Love You
by Midnight Wisher
Summary: *Finished* Syaoran has found a g/f, and Sakura is comparing herself to her. After Sakura returns and let Syao g/f see the light, Sakura is killed... What will Syao do? S/S Some OOC maybe.
1. Mirror Image

Mirror Image  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter sucks.....Things might be confusing at first, but in the end, everything will be explained I know that there's grammar mistakes and all, but I suck in English....I'm mostly flunking so......  
  
~*~  
  
Gone, a word that Sakura know the meaning very well. Hurt, a word that describes how Sakura feels everyday. Sad, a word that Sakura's family to and friends now feel toward Sakura. Each of these words made Sakura who she was today. At first, Sakura thought that she could get over Syaoran forgetting her and leaving her, but she was wrong. Each and everyday, Sakura is met up with things that she and Syaoran use to do. No ones know what to do to cheer Sakura up. Tomoyo had tried to ask Syaoran to come over for a visit to see if Sakura would cheer up, at first Sakura was a little happier, that is until she met Syaroan's girlfriend, Naru If the . Sakura then saw why Syaoran left her for another girl.  
  
Naru had everything, from being rich to magical powers. Her long midnight blue hair shining in the sunlight and moonlight makes her look fairly mysterious Bright ruby red eyes, heart shaped lips, and she was Syaoran's height, which made Sakura feel quite short. Sakura saw that Naru was smart as well; Sakura found out that Naru can speak perfect Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese, French, English, and Spanish. Sakura soon saw that Naru was perfect at everything, including Cheerleading. Sakura then was heart- broken, Sakura now always stay at home, barely goes out, barely talk to anyone, and let any light shine in her room. Sakura just wanted to be alone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo had just tried to phone Sakura, hoping that she'll pick it up, but she didn't. As Tomoyo sighed, she remembered how much this was her fault, if she haven't invited Syaoran over for a visit to cheer Sakura up, all of this wouldn't have happened. Tomoyo remembered the first time Sakura saw Naru, Tomoyo saw that Sakura was heart-broken along being hurt.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, do you mind coming over here for a visit?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran over the phone.  
  
"Hmm....just wait. I have to ask my mother," Syaoran replied as he put Tomoyo on hold. After waiting a few minutes, Syaoran came back, and told Tomoyo that he could.  
  
"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! I have a surprise for you! Open the door, please?" Tomoyo plead. Tomoyo heard some grumbling, and thought that Sakura wouldn't open the door, but she did. Tomoyo then was shock to see that Sakura was skinny as a stick, pale as a ghost, and weak as a new born baby.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura let Tomoyo in her room then locked it.  
  
"What to happened to you?! I saw you a week ago and you were fine, healthy, but now you're the opposite!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't feel like eating," Was Sakura's only respond.  
  
"What?! Sakura, I know that you're sad about Li-kun leaving you, about cheer up! He's coming back for a visit!" Tomoyo said as she tried to cheer Sakura up with the news.  
  
"Huh? He's coming back?!" Sakura exclaimed, bring light to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, come on! We don't want him to see you like this!" Tomoyo said as she bring out some stuff from her bag.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, there's his plane!" Tomoyo said as she pointed to it for Sakura to see.  
  
"Ohh, I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo had gotten Sakura to eat, along doing everything that she uses to do besides being in her room all day. Now Sakura looked better, and happier. Sakura and Tomoyo waited at the gates for Syaoran to come out. When Sakura saw him, she saw him talking to a girl. She must be a cousin or something, Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Long time no see, Tomoyo," Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Same here," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Syaoran, who is this?" the girl who Sakura saw talking to Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Naru, this is Tomoyo, a friend of mine, and that girl there is Tomoyo best friend," Syaoran answered. Sakura felt like a knife had stabbed her when Syaoran didn't mention her name.  
  
"Naru, this is Tomoyo," Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Same here," Naru replied.  
  
Soon Tomoyo, Naru, and Syaoran was chatting away, while Sakura felt left out. She decided to go back home, since she figured that Syaoran had forgotten about the promise that he made with her. When Tomoyo turned around to see if Sakura was there, she saw Sakura heading for the women washroom, Tomoyo quickly followed Sakura, hoping that her best friend was alright. While Syaoran and Naru was left confused.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked the empty washroom. She heard some crying, and figured that it was Sakura. Tomoyo then saw a pair of shoes that looked like Sakura's in one of the stalls.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
The door swung open and a girl that looked like Sakura walked out. Tomoyo apoloized to the girl, explaining that she had mistaken her for her best friend. The girl nodded her head in understanding. Tomoyo left the washroom to find Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura isn't here anymore," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Sakura? Who's Sakura, Syaoran?" Naru asked sweetly. Syaoran was about to answer when, Tomoyo saw Sakura getting Touya's car.  
  
"Sakura, wait!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran out the airport's door and up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura heard Tomoyo, she turned around and saw her running. Tomoyo saw the pain and sadness reflected in Sakura's eyes, it made her hurt so much that she stopped running. Sakura got in the car, and Touya droved off.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Tomoyo then had leaned that Naru was Syaoran's girlfriend. Tomoyo kept that away from Sakura, but somehow Sakura figured it out.  
  
"Sakura, what are you going to do? Syaoran leaves in about four months, can you recover by then?" Tomoyo asked herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Touya looked at Sakura a final time before he closed her bedroom door. Touya had been worried about Sakura for weeks now. His father was on a trip, so he doesn't know anything that's going on. Yukito had tried to cheer Sakura up a few times, but to no avail. The both of them didn't know what to do. Kero But stayed in Sakura's father room, because Sakura had told him that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Touya had been wondering if all of this had happened when she had call him from the airport to pick her up. When Sakura had gotten in the car, Touya saw how sad her eyes were, he was about to ask her what was wrong, but decided against it. Touya brought some pudding up for Kero, since he didn't want Kero to be starved The , although he knew that Kero had snacks hidden all of the house. When Kero saw the pudding that Touya had brought for him, he jumped to joy, but settle back down. Everyone had wanted the old Sakura back, but none of them knew how.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, can you tell me about that girl that Tomoyo ran after at the airport?" Naru asked sweetly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, her. She's a friend, also the cardmisstess of the Clow Cards, which is now known as the Sakura Cards," Syaoran replied as he looked out the balcony window.  
  
"Oh, your mother told me about her," Syaoran looked at Naru, surprised, "She's your rival, no, was, right?" Naru corrected herself.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I wonder why she seems so sad," Naru wondered out loud.  
  
If you only knew, Naru, if you only knew, Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran then told Naru that he was tired and was going to rest for a while. When Syaoran got to his bedroom, he knew why Sakura seemed so sad. I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is the only way. You must learn how to go on, Syaoran thought.  
  
Syaoran then started to think back to all those times he was with Sakura and had fun. He remembered the time when she won a trip to Hong Kong, when he had to play the princess and she was the prince, how they were together when she turned the Clow Cards into Sakura cards, and how he came back after that. Soon Syaoran drifted off to sleep, thinking about being with Sakura, but couldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was in her room thinking about what she learned from the Cards about Naru. To put her grief to rest, she told the cards what she was going to do, and put a time spell on the Sakura book. Sakura then went downstairs to get a knife.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Reflection of Sadness

Reflections of Sadness  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter might suck, but all well. I would like to thank those who reviewed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura brought the knife up to her room. In there, she wrote four letters. One for Tomoyo, Kero and Yue, her family, and Syaoran. When she was done writing, she put the letters in an envelope and wrote the names on each one. Then she went to check on Kero in her father's room. Kero was staying there, since her father was away. Sakura saw that Kero was snoring and hugging a stuffed chocolate like pudding that Tomoyo had made for him. Sakura smiled a smile that she hasn't worn for a long time. Sakura then walk back to her room and closed the door. Sakura looked at the knife, remembering how much memories the knife held. She remembered cutting her birthday cake and Tomoyo's goods. Sakura took out a sheet of paper and wrote 'time' on it. She waited for the clock to strike nine, when it did, she wrote nine p.m on the sheet of paper. Sakura then held the hand in both of her hands and closed her eyes while she brought down the knife.  
  
Kero was sleeping softy when something in his mind told him to wake up. When Kero woke up, he felt that something was missing and gone. He went to Sakura's room to see if she was alright and that she wasn't crying herself to sleep again. When Kero got near Sakura's bedroom door, he felt that something was wrong. When Kero opened Sakura's door, he saw a sight that was horrifying...his mistress was lying on the ground when a knife through her heart. Kero quickly went to Sakura to see if she could be saved, but Sakura wasn't breathing. Kero softly cried as he went over to Sakura' phone and dialed Tomoyo's.  
  
Tomoyo was about to go to sleep, when the phone rang. Tomoyo took a glance at the caller i.d and saw that it was Sakura, Tomoyo was happy that her friend was calling once again. When Tomoyo picked up the phone, she was surprise to hear Kero's voice, instead of Sakura's.  
  
"Kero? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"S..Sakura...s...s..She c..Comited s..Suicide!" Kero cried in replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"C...Come over....please?" Kero plead as he continued to sobs.  
  
When Tomoyo got to Sakura's house, she ran up to Sakura's room and saw Sakura lying on her bed and Kero trying to get the knife out of her heart. Tomoyo dashed over to Sakura's side and cried there. After Kero finally gave up on getting the knife out of Sakura, he tried to get a hold of Yue, by transmitting his energy. Tomoyo kept on asking a dead Sakura 'why'.  
  
After a few hours, everyone knew that Sakura was dead. Touya had back home early from his job, Kero had gotten a hold of Yue, after Tomoyo ran out of tears to cry, she phone Syaoran to tell what had happened.  
  
"Hello? I can talk to Syaoran?....No, it's very important!....Why? Just put him on the phone!...Fine, I'll wait," Tomoyo got ticked off by who ever had answered Syaoran's phone. Tomoyo had to wonder who the girl that picked up was.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran speaking," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Syaoran? Listen, I want you to come to Sakura's house a.s.a.p," Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She committed suicide!"  
  
"What?! Hmm....Naru, stop that! Not right now....I'll go to sleep later.....I promise....I love-" Tomoyo had hung up. The nerve! I can't believe that she do that at a time like this! Tomoyo thought angrily.  
  
When Syaoran had gotten to Sakura's place, Tomoyo saw that Naru was clutching on his arm, still dressed in her night gown, while Syaoran had enough time to change. When Touya saw Syaoran, he wanted to beat him up, since he was the cause for his sister's death. Tomoyo had start crying once more, unable to control her sobs. Syaoran went to comfort Tomoyo a bit, but when he got near her, all she did was point a finger upstairs at Sakura's room. Syaoran didn't know what to do so he just followed Tomoyo's finger and went up to Sakura's room, while Naru followed. Kero and Yue saw Naru and wondered who she was.  
  
Syaoran nervously opened Sakura's bedroom door and gasped when he saw Sakura lying on her bed with dried blood on the clothes she was wearing. While Syaoran went over to Sakura, Naru looked around her room. Hmm...for the Clow mistress, her room is pretty small, how can she live in this? If the Clow mistress is dead, that would mean that Syaoran would the Clow Master now, and his family would be proud of him, and me too, of course! Naru thought to herself. When she looked at Sakura's desk, he noticed four letters, and one of them was address to Syaoran. Naru picked up the letter and showed it to Syaoran.  
  
Naru wasn't surprise that Syaoran hadn't cried out a single tear like the others that she saw downstairs. Syaoran placed the letter in his pocket and went downstairs. When he got downstairs, he saw Eriol there. Eriol then asked Kero to explain how he found Sakura like that. When Kero finished explaining, he went upstairs and came back down with the Sakura Book and the other three letters. He handed the letters to the person that was addressed to. Tomoyo quietly placed the letter in her purse and continued to sob. When Eriol tried to open the Sakura Book he was thrown back.  
  
"What just happen?" Touya asked.  
  
"A spell has been caste on the book," Eriol explained as he got up.  
  
"And that would mean....?" Kero trailed off.  
  
"My little descended here isn't the next master. Someone else is, unfortunately," Eriol explained.  
  
"What? Syaoran isn't the next master? How can that be?" Naru exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if the master or mistress 'picks' a person, the person that he/she picks is the next master or mistress," Eriol explained, receiving a glare from Naru.  
  
"So, Sakura has chosen someone ELSE?" Kero asked, as he ignored Naru's glare to his former master.  
  
"Yes, it seems like that you'll have to wait and see who it is. For the meantime, Kero, Yue, I suppose that you can stay where you are now, unless you want to live somewhere else," Eriol told the two guardians.  
  
"Dad's coming back as soon as possible. He said that the funeral will be on April first, Sakura's birthday," Touya said as he got off the phone with his father.  
  
After some more talking, Tomoyo offered Kero to live with her, since she has a lot of sweets. Kero sadly took the offer. Eriol was going to stay at Tomoyo's house until Sakura's funeral. When everyone left, Touya quietly went up his room and opened the envelope. As Touya read the letter, he didn't notice that tears were falling from his face. When Touya finished reading the letter, he felt that it was his fault that Sakura was dead.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran and Naru got back to the place that they were staying, Syaoran told Naru that he was going to sleep. When Syaoran heard Naru sleeping in the other room next to his, he opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Li-san,  
  
I'm not sure if you remembered the promise that you made with me years ago, but I do. Since you broke it, I have no reason to live on. I have chosen a new mistress to keep the Sakura cards. I know that you thought that you would be the next one to keep the Sakura cards, but I thought that they needed to new master/mistress that is true to his/her words. I know that this letter might hurt your feelings, I'm really sorry if they do. I just want you to know that I'm really grateful to have you help me turn the Clow cards into Sakura cards. I think without your help, I wouldn't be able to do that.  
  
I don't know if this is too late to say these words, but I'll say them anyway. I LOVE YOU.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran felt as he was being stabbed when Sakura wrote Li, instead of Syaoran and that she had thought that he broke the promise, but in a way he did. Syaoran quietly undressed himself into his sleepwear and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Tomoyo got home, her mother was waiting for her at the front doorsteps. Tomoyo ran up to her mother and cried in her arms, while Kero hid in Eriol's bag. After Tomoyo told her mother when Sakura's funeral was, Tomoyo quietly walked up to her room like a ghost. When she got there, she showed Eriol a room that he could stay in for a few days until Sakura's funeral. While Eriol unpacked, and Kero flown to Tomoyo's bed to sleep, Tomoyo quietly got out all the video tapes that she had tape of Sakura. After a few hours, Tomoyo fell asleep.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Returned to Only Face the Past

Returned to Only Face the Past  
  
A/N: I would thank those who reviewed. I know that this chapter sucks. I won't be putting up another chapter for a while because I'm going for a long x-mas break.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was there for Sakura's funeral; including Mei Ling. Tomoyo had asked Syaoran to call Mei Ling to come for Sakura's funeral. When Mei Ling heard that Sakura was dead, she had thought that it was all Syaoran's fault, but no one knew whose fault was it, except for Sakura and the cards themselves. Everyone laid a cherry blossom down for Sakura, since that was the meaning of her name and her favorite flower. After everyone had left, Syaoran had told Naru that he wanted to stay for a while. Naru nodded with understanding, but she didn't understand why, though.  
  
Syaoran look at where her family had chosen to bury her. Near a Sakura tree, that's really thoughtful and nice of them, Syaoran thought to himself. It was true that no one knew the reason why Sakura had commit suicide, but somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that he was the reason why Sakura had commit suicide.  
  
"Why? Why, did you have to commit suicide?" Syaoran asked.  
  
While Syaoran was asking 'why', he didn't notice that Mei Ling, Naru, and Tomoyo was watching him from behind the Sakura tree. Naru wanted to go over to where Syaoran is and tell him that it wasn't his fault, and that she could use her magic to help him a bit, but Mei Ling and Tomoyo held her back. It hurt Naru to see Syaoran in this state; she never knew why Sakura was so important to him and exactly who she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed, soon it became months, then years since Sakura's death. Now, everyone was over with Sakura's death, but once in a while, everyone remembers her in a way. Syaoran and Naru went back to Hong Kong, after their four months stay was over, Eriol went back to England a week after Sakura's funeral, and Mei Ling decided to stay for a while. Kero and Yue is still waiting for their new mistress to come, while Tomoyo and Mei Ling opened a clothing store.  
  
One day, while Mei Ling was taking a day off from working at the shop, Syaoran phoned, and she was surprised that he and Naru was getting married in six months time, and that he and Naru was coming over, so Tomoyo could make the outfits that they needed. Since Mei Ling disliked Naru for several reasons, she told Syaoran that they would have to pay.  
  
"Syaoran, you know that that means you would have to pay," Mei Ling said.  
  
"I don't have to worry; it's only Naru that needs it, not me. I'm wearing my father's tuxedo for the wedding," Syaoran replied. Mei Ling had an evil smile on her face when she heard Syaoran's reply.  
  
"Alright, then. When is Naru coming over? I need to tell Tomoyo, so she can start making the design," Mei Ling asked.  
  
"About a month's time," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Alright," Mei Ling replied as she wrote on her calendar when Naru was coming.  
  
After Mei Ling finished talking to Syaoran, she quickly phoned Tomoyo and told her what's going on. When Tomoyo heard the news, she shouted 'kawaii!' some of her customers looked at her in a weird way, but knowing her a bit, they figured that she must have heard some good news. Tomoyo quickly wrote down some information when she finished talking with Mei Ling.  
  
During the day, Tomoyo had wanted to draw out the ideas that she had for Syaoran and Naru's wedding, but couldn't since she was so busy. Later on the day when things cooled down, Tomoyo finally drew out some wedding designs for Syaoran's wedding. When she was about to draw another one that just came into her head, a customer came in. Tomoyo looked at the customer to see if he/she have been here before, but Tomoyo didn't recognize the face, so she had to help the 'new comer' out.  
  
When Tomoyo walked up to the customer, the nearer she got the more familiar the face got. Tomoyo knew that she knew this person before, but couldn't put a finger on it. When the customer turned around and saw Tomoyo her happiness couldn't be hidden.  
  
"Tomoyo! I never thought that you would open your own store!" The girl said. Tomoyo knew that she had heard the girl's voice before. The girl let Tomoyo lost in her thought as she look around the store.  
  
I know that I know this girl! Why can't I remember? I know that I've seen that hair style before! She looks like... Tomoyo thought. As she looked at the girl more, she knew that she've seen her before. An image of a girl came up in Tomoyo's memories. The image of the girl had brown hair and in the same hairstyle as the girl. Also the image of the girl had a nice shade of clear emlard green eyes as the girl.  
  
"S...s..Sakura?" Tomoyo choked out. Her voice sounding nervous, but filled with hope as well.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sakura replied.  
  
"B..b..but, you're dead," Tomoyo stated.  
  
"I was never dead. I used the mirror card," Sakura explained. Tomoyo looked at her long lost best friend and tears of happiness filled her eyes. Tomoyo lead Sakura behind the counter, where they could talk, but Tomoyo could work as well. When Tomoyo went around to the back to get some tea, Sakura saw some of the drawings that Tomoyo had drew for Syaoran's wedding. When Tomoyo came back, Sakura asked Tomoyo if she was making a wedding dress.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to make a wedding dress. Today is the best day of my life! I get to make a wedding dress and my best friend came back!" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"I guess it is," Sakura said as she sip some tea.  
  
"So, where have you been all these years?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Around the world. It was so much fun. I learnt many things, too," Sakura replied.  
  
"But.." Tomoyo trialed off when she saw Mei Ling b entering into the store. The  
  
"Tomoyo, for the wedding dress, let me do the talking and you do the making, okay?" Mei Ling asked in a happy tone of voice.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo heard what Mei Ling had asked, but she didn't know what Mei Ling was going to do.  
  
"I said, let me do the talking and you can make the wed--hey, who's that?" Mei Ling asked in mid sentence when she saw Sakura.  
  
"Mei Ling, is that really you?" Sakura asked, in an unbelieving tone of voice. Mei Ling slowly nodded her head.  
  
Who is this girl? How does she know my name? Wait, she looks familiar..... Mei Ling thought.  
  
"Mei Ling, this is Sakura," Tomoyo told Mei Ling, since she couldn't figure it out. Mei Ling had thought that she heard Tomoyo wrong.  
  
Did Tomoyo just called the girl Sakura?! No way! She can't be Sakura, Sakura's dead, but she looks so much like her! Mei Ling thought mentally.  
  
"Mei Ling? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"This is Sakura? Another Sakura, right?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"No, I'm the same one. I was never dead, Mei Ling," Sakura said, hoping that Mei Ling would believe them.  
  
"What? How can that be?" Mei Ling exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura was about to tell that and where she's been all these years," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Soon Mei Ling learned that Sakura had used the mirror card and traveled all around the world. Tomoyo would always asked Sakura what the fashion was like in there she went and how was it. Since Mei Ling was living all alone, Sakura decided to live with her.  
  
When the three walked into Tomoyo's place, Kero went downstairs to ask Tomoyo something, but when he saw Sakura, he nearly fainted. When Kero asked how, Sakura asked if Yue and her family could come over, so she wouldn't have to explain over and over. When Yukito saw Sakura, he quickly turned into Yue and went to hug her. Touya had fainted when he saw Sakura and wouldn't believe it when he woke up. When Sakura finished explaining, Eriol popped up, Sakura groan, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain an hour to another person. Eriol laughed when he read Sakura's mind.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I heard everything. I'm here to ask you something, though," Sakura nodded her head in response, "Did you really pick someone to be the new mistress or master?"  
  
"No, I think that the Mirror Card only wrote that I have chosen a new one, so it looked like I really died," Sakura explained. "I'm still the mistress though, if you're wondering, Kero,"  
  
Sakura then showed her key that she still have around her neck. Eriol slapped himself, forgetting that the key was missing that night when he went to see if Sakura was really dead. When Sakura opened the Sakura Book again, all the cards surrounded her, as if greeting her. After everything settle down, Sakura asked her father if it was alright for her to live with Mei Ling. Her father told her that she could, as long she visit him.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura moved in with Mei Ling, Kero also moved in with her, as well. Mei Ling at first minded, but later on didn't. Tomoyo asked Sakura if she was willing to help her out at the shop, Sakura agreed, and Mei Ling was happy that she could get more days off. Tomoyo used Sakura as a model to design the wedding dresses that she had design.  
  
A month passed, and everything was going well. Sakura had wonder about Syaoran and Naru a few times, but thought it was best to forget about it. When she asked the Mirror Card what she wrote to Syaoran, the Mirror Card showed her and Sakura was a bit happy that the Mirror had written down her feelings. When Mei Ling went to pick Syaoran and Naru on her day off, Tomoyo was having fun making Sakura try on many of the wedding dress design that she had created.  
  
Mei Ling decided to let Syaoran and Naru stay with her and Sakura, but didn't let them know that Sakura was alive and living with her. After Mei Ling showed Syaoran and Naru their rooms, she grabbed Kero and ran to the shop to see how's everything is going, but she mostly wanted to see Sakura in a wedding dress that Tomoyo had made for Sakura to wear as she makes the store flyers. While Syaoran and Naru were unpacking, Syaoran accidentally walked into Sakura's room, but didn't know that it was Sakura's room. Syaoran had to wonder whose room was it, he knew that it wasn't Mei Ling, since she was has tons of stuff, and it wasn't Tomoyo since she already have a place to live. Syaoran decided to ask Mei Ling about the room when she gets back.  
  
After Tomoyo finished taping Sakura in a variety of clothes, she started to make the flyers, while Sakura looked after the shop. To past time, she and Mei Ling talked about some stuff that has been going on. Mei Ling kept on thinking if she should tell Sakura that Syaoran was getting married to Naru, in the end, Mei Ling told Sakura, and immediately felt guilty. Sakura seem to read Mei Ling's mind since she told Mei Ling not to feel guilty about it.  
  
"Will you be alright?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me. Now, I have more time to think about it and not say what ever comes into my head first," Sakura joked, but she knew that Mei Ling wouldn't believe her.  
  
When Tomoyo finished making the flyers, Mei Ling offered to pass them around. She told Tomoyo to come over after she and Sakura finished closing up. After Sakura and Tomoyo finished closing up, they headed to Mei Ling's/Sakura's. When they got there, Mei Ling and Tomoyo hid Sakura behind them, so he won't know that Sakura was alive. Everything was going well, until Syaoran asked about Sakura's room. Mei Ling and Tomoyo decided to play dumb, but Syaoran lead them to Sakura's bedroom and open the door to see Sakura reading a book on her bed. Syaoran thought that he was seeing things so he rubbed his eyes to see if he was or not.  
  
"Mei Ling, who is that?" Naru asked, as she tossed her hair behind her.  
  
"Roommate," Mei Ling replied.  
  
"You never told us that you had a roommate," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, I like to keep some things to myself," Mei Ling pouted.  
  
"What's her name?" Naru asked.  
  
Man, how nosy can she be? Mei Ling and Tomoyo thought.  
  
"None of your business," Mei Ling replied.  
  
"Well, I think that we ought to know, since she's living here and Syaoran and I are staying for a while," Naru said.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to stay with Tomoyo for a few months," Sakura suddenly said, letting Mei Ling and Tomoyo know that she wanted to get out.  
  
"Huh? Some roommate," Naru thought out loud.  
  
"Naru! Be careful of what you say about other people!" Syaoran explained.  
  
"So, SAKURA, just tell me when you're ready to go, okay?" Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at Sakura, shocked. He couldn't believe that she was alive.  
  
"Sakura? Wasn't--no, isn't she dead? Unless you've found someone else that's named Sakura," Naru blurted.  
  
"So what? Is that part of your business? No," Mei Ling said as she pushed Syaoran and Naru out of Sakura's room, leaving Tomoyo to help Sakura pack.  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo finished packing they said their good byes and left. Naru remembered that she has to meet her Aunt Yumi, so she left. When Naru left, Syaoran cornered Mei Ling and started to ask her questions about Sakura. When Mei Ling finished telling Syaoran everything, he went into his bedroom to think. While Syaoran was thinking, he then knew that it was his fault that Sakura had done what she did.  
  
I'm sorry, Sakura, please forgive me. I never meant to break the promise, but I think that Naru cast a spell over me, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you, Syaoran thought. He decided to turn in for the night and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
While, at Tomoyo's house, Sakura was looking out a window in a room that Tomoyo let her stay until she felt better.  
  
"Syaoran, why? I recovered from the things from the past over the years, but if you get married, I think that I won't be able to survive that. Is it really too late to say I love you, now?" Sakura thought out loud. When she saw a shooting star pasting by, she made a wish.  
  
"I wish that things will work out fine and everyone is happy," Sakura wished.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Images of the Past Lost in Hidden Memori...

Images of the Past Lost in Hidden Memories  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Some of the flashbacks, I can't remember how it was like, so I'm just going to wing it. Sorry about that. And some of them are my own, of course.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran woke up the next morning, a wave of memories hit him. He remembered what Mei Ling had told him about Sakura. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw that Mei Ling was already up and Naru was still sleeping.  
  
"Mei Ling, why didn't you tell me that Sakura was here?" Syaoran asked as he made his breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you're the one would keeping on telling me the good news first, making me forget that Sakura was here," Mei Ling replied as she tried to boil some water.  
  
"It slipped your mind?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Naru," Mei Ling greeted as she tried to get away from Syaoran's questions.  
  
"Did you have a good night sleep, Syaoran?" Naru asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?" Syaoran asked as he placed his breakfast on the table and started to eat.  
  
"Fine," Naru replied as she got up to help Mei Ling boil some water.  
  
"Thanks, Naru," Mei Ling said as she poured the boiling water into a bowl.  
  
"Hey, Mei Ling, when do you think that you and Tomoyo could make the wedding dress for me?" Naru asked.  
  
"Uh, she already made a lot, so all you have to do is see which ones you like and pay up," Mei Ling said.  
  
"Pay? I believed that Syaoran said that I didn't have to pay since you're his cousin," Naru said, not believing what Mei Ling had just said.  
  
"I don't know, but you have to pay. Tomoyo has to pay for the fabric and all, you know," Mei Ling added.  
  
"Fine. When?" Naru asked, not liking her morning already.  
  
"Today seem good," Mei Ling replied as she started to eat her breakfast.  
  
When Naru and Mei Ling finished eating their breakfast, the two of them headed to Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Sakura's shop, while Syaoran stayed back. Syaoran decided to go into Sakura's room, hoping to understand why she done the things she done. When Syaoran walked into Sakura's room, a wave of memories came back to him. Ones that he had forgotten long ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"What? Why do I have to play the wicked fairy?" Mei Ling complained.  
  
"You think that I want to play a girl's role?!" Syaoran complained.  
  
"What's wrong with a girl's role?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran replied.  
  
"This is so cute! Syaoran as the princess, Sakura as the prince, and they have to kiss!" Syaoran and Sakura turned bright red.  
  
"Uh uh, that's not going to happen," Mei Ling stepped in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Li-kun, do you want to go to the festival on this Saturday?" A twelve year old Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Syaoran replied.  
  
"It will be a great time for me to tape my two good friends that's getting along!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you EVER run out of tape?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, no. These tapes are eight hours each," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"So, what time should we go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not early," Sakura replied.  
  
"Early," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"How about this? Tomoyo you go first and then I'll go and pick up Sakura a bit later and then we'll meet you there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That sounds good," Tomoyo and Sakura replied.  
  
"Thanks, Li-kun," Sakura said.  
  
"Uh, Sakura you can just call me Syaoran, if you want to," Syaoran said as he blushed a shade of red.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Judging from your outfit, I say you're still sick," Mei Ling said.  
  
"You should have stayed home!" Syaoran all of a sudden exclaimed.  
  
"I can't. Besides, we can't just let a Clow card on the loose. The whole town will be wipe out," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! This place is so cool! Thanks, Syaoran!" Sakura said as she looked at the area that Syaoran had brought her for their date.  
  
"No problem," Syaoran replied, "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Uh, anything is good enough, I guess," Sakura replied as she continued to look around.  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura finished eating, the two slow dance on the dance floor. While dancing, the two face were so close that both of them could feel each other's breath on their skin. Soon enough, the two pulled into a long kiss.  
  
~*~ End of Flashbacks~*~  
  
I can't believe that I forgot about those memories! Now, I remember how Sakura started to call me Syaoran instead of Li, Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran walked around Sakura's bedroom, touching some things. Every time Syaoran touch something a memory came back to him. Soon he knew that he was the fault for Sakura's decisionto . I'm sorry, Sakura, but you'll just have to bare this for a bit longer, Syaoran apologized in his mind.  
  
When Syaoran touched a green teddy bear that he brought for Sakura, a memory came back to Syaoran. Syaoran had bits of this memory, but couldn't put them together.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have to go back home, and might not come back for a long time," Syaoran replied.  
  
"But, that still means that we'll be able to keep in contact, right?" Sakura asked, as tears started to form around her eyes. Syaoran saw this and wiped the tears away from Sakura's face.  
  
"I'm not sure, this is for the elders to decide, but I think that we might not," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied as she clenched onto Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Sakura, I'll give you this and I promise that I'll wait until the elders let me be with you, okay?" Syaoran asked as he handed Sakura a light pink box with cherry blossom petals on it. A green ribbon to tie the box.  
  
"What's inside in the box?"  
  
"Open it AFTER I leave, alright?" Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Promise me that you'll be here waiting and don't get another boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I promise," Sakura promised.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran continued to walk around Sakura's room remembering all the things he did with her. When he was about to go over her bed, he heard the door being open, so he got ready for a fight. When Syaoran was about to hit the person that was entering Sakura's room, he stop in mid air when he saw it was Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, quickly knowing that it was a stupid question.  
  
"To get something that I need that I forgotten, that's all. But, Li-san, what are you doing here in MY room?" Sakura asked after she finished answering Syaoran's question.  
  
"Uh uh...I thought that I saw something in here so I went to check it out," Syaoran lied, knowing that Sakura might not believe him.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said. Boy, he's a terrible liar, Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura, I have a few questions for you," Syaoran all of a sudden said, as Sakura walked to her closet and got some things that were in bags.  
  
"If you're going to ask me why I'm alive, but I think that Mei Ling already told you, there's nothing for you to know," Sakura said, "But, go right ahead,"  
  
"Why are you calling me Li?"  
  
"I figured that since you broke the promise that you made with me, you forgotten about me, so I don't know what to call you anymore," Sakura replied. She felt lucky that her back was facing Syaoran, and that he couldn't see the tears that were forming.  
  
"Okay, but just to let you know, you still can call me Syaoran," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Anything else?" Sakura asked as she held the bags in her hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. Why did you did the things that you did years ago?"  
  
"THAT I'll let you know when the time comes. If there's nothing else to ask me then I'll leave," Sakura replied.  
  
"But--no, there's nothing else to ask. I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"uh...you'll figure it out later," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Uh...okay," Sakura replied as she walked out of her room and out of the apartment, leaving Syaoran with tears in his eyes.  
  
I know that you know, Sakura. I know that you do, I just know it. I'm really sorry, Syaoran thought in his head.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Matters of the Heart

Matters of the Heart  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, when Naru and Mei Ling went back to the apartment for lunch, they walked in they found Syaoran sleeping on the sofa with the television on. When Naru saw this, she had to scream out with happiness that woke up Syaoran.  
  
"KAWAII!" Naru shouted with cheerfulness. But  
  
"Huh? Ahh!" Syaoran had the fallen off the sofa and onto the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied as he got up from the floor and turned off the television.  
  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo said that she needs to see the tuxedo that you're going to wear at the wedding, so she'll know which kind of design to make," Naru said.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran replied as he walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"That means that you'll have come with us to the shop after we finish eating lunch!" Mei Ling called as she started to cook some food.  
  
"Whatever." Came Syaoran's reply.  
  
When Mei Ling, Naru, and Syaoran finished eating lunch, they walked to the shop. When they got there, they saw Tomoyo reorganizing the place. Naru looked at Tomoyo as if she was crazy or something, while Mei Ling went to help Tomoyo. Syaoran just stared at Sakura, who was behind the counter helping some customers out. When Sakura saw that Syaoran was starring at her she told Tomoyo that she was going to go for her break. Tomoyo looked at her best friend with concern, knowing that it was Syaoran's presence that made her want to leave for a while.  
  
"Just go! I mean when I came here you were working over time! By the looks of it, you haven't rest, so just go!" Mei Ling said.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura went around back to leave, not wanting to go out front.  
  
"What's her problem?" Naru utter under her breath. Syaoran knew that Naru said something, but couldn't hear it, but Mei Ling did. Mei Ling had chosen to ignore it.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran, let's see the tuxedo!" Tomoyo said with joy.  
  
"Here," Syaoran gave a bag to Tomoyo.  
  
After Tomoyo finished looking at the tuxedo, she went to the counter to get a few designs that she had made. She showed them to Naru and asked which one she wanted. While Naru and Tomoyo were discussing which ones would be best for her, Mei Ling pulled Syaoran around back to talk to him. Syaoran knew that she wanted to talk about Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, what did you said to Sakura today?" Mei Ling asked as she made some tea.  
  
"Huh? How did you know I talked to Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I know that Sakura had forgotten something back at the apartment and went to get them," Mei Ling replied as she played with the stove.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So, what did you say to her?"  
  
"I just ask her a few questions, that's all," Syaoran didn't like it when Mei Ling kept on asking him questions that he didn't want to answer.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to let you go, until you answer my questions," Mei Ling stated, "So, what did you ask her?"  
  
"Nothing much, just why she was calling me Li instead of Syaoran and why, that's all," Syaoran replied as he sip some tea that Mei Ling made.  
  
"Oh," Mei Ling knew that he was also hiding something else, but knew that he wasn't going to tell her it.  
  
"Hey, do you still love her?" Mei Ling all of a sudden asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Syaoran played dumb.  
  
"Do you still love her? Not in a friend way, but in a more-than-friends way," Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Mei Ling said, "If you still love her, why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I just can't. I already have Naru," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Do you even love Naru?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
Syaoran was going to reply when Tomoyo came in and asked Syaoran if he wanted a new tuxedo. Syaoran looked at her as if her business was going down and needed some money. Syaoran was about to tell Tomoyo 'no', when Mei Ling clasped a hand over his mouth and told Tomoyo 'yes'. Tomoyo squeal out with joy and ran back to the front o tell Naru that he wanted one.  
  
"Mei Ling!" Syaoran exclaimed while eyeing her.  
  
"What? This will keep Naru distracted while you go and find Sakura and tell her," Mei Ling said as she held her hands up.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran sighed.  
  
He knew that he could find Sakura as long she wasn't keeping in her aura, but Syaoran figured that she would. He decided to give it a try. While he was walking around, trying to feel Sakura's aura, he thought about what she had said to him. It hurt Syaoran to hear her call him Li, and seeing tears in her eyes. While Syaoran walked around, he felt it. A very faint pink aura, he ran towards the aura, hoping to find Sakura. When he found Sakura, he decided to stay hidden in a tree that was near Sakura to see and hear what she was doing. He felt like thousands of knives had stabbed him when he saw that Sakura was crying. He knew that he was the reason why Sakura was crying, he wanted to go down and tell her that everything was alright, but couldn't.  
  
He had to wonder why Sakura had come to this place to cry. When Syaoran looked around, it hit him. This was the exact same place that he made that promise to her. As he continued to look around he also notice that this was where the both of them had spent most of their time here. The Sakura trees seemed to form a circler wall that no one could enter. A oval shaped lake in the middle of the clearing from the Sakura trees. The place was filled with the colors of green and pink, his and Sakura favorite colors.  
  
Then Syaoran heard Sakura talking to herself. He was shocked to hear what Sakura was saying and asking. He had thought that she hated him now.  
  
"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I be happy?" Sakura asked through her sobs.  
  
"Why can't I be with the one I love? If I deserve this, then why do I have to suffer so much?" Syaoran had thought that she loved another until he heard the next sentence that she was saying.  
  
"I know that Naru probably loves Syaoran more than I do, but I want to be happy as well. I know that she's happy with him and he is with her," Sakura continued to sob.  
  
"He probably hates me now. Who wouldn't? I faked my death, I lied to him, and I keep on running away from him when he's near," Syaoran wanted to cry along with Sakura, but he couldn't.  
  
"If he's happy with her and not me, then I'll let it be. But I know now that it's too late to tell him. He's getting married," Sakura had tears running down her face as she looked up. Syaoran saw that her eyes were red.  
  
"Even if he doesn't want me in his life, I'll still remember him and wait. Maybe I should return the gift that he gave me years ago back to him," Sakura stopped crying and reached into her pocket and pulled out a fainted pink box with cherry blossoms on it. Syaoran recognized the box and was surprise that Sakura still had it. He had thought that she threw it away when she saw him with Naru for the first time.  
  
Sakura opened the box and pulled out a locket in a shape of a flower. The flower was a shade of light pink and had a craving in green on it. Sakura read that craving that was on the locket and started to cry once more. She then opened the locket and silently listened to the music that was playing. She knew that the locket cost Syaoran a lot of money. Sakura read the craving once more only this out loud.  
  
"I will always love you forever and ever; I'll always be there for you, hard and easy; waiting for the day that we'll be able to be together forever. From: Syaoran." Sakura started to cry harder.  
  
Syaoran had had enough; he jumped down from the tree that he was sitting on. Sakura didn't see him, Syaoran to quietly walked up to Sakura and hugged her, telling her that everything will be alright. Sakura looked up and was surprised and shock that Syaoran was there. Did he heard?! Sakura wondered in her head. Syaoran just continued saying that everything will be alright and good. Sakura just then cried onto Syaoran's chest as he ran his hand through her hand, telling her that everything will be alright.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Asking Epuals to Truth Equals to Knowing...

Asking=Truth=Knowing=Hospital  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I know that the beginning and middle sucks, but I like the ending.  
  
~*~  
  
Months passed since Syaoran heard Sakura crying. He began to wonder how was she, since he didn't see her at the shop when he came. When he tried to ask Mei Ling, all Mei Ling replied was that it was all Naru's fault. Syaoran also knew that it was his fault to begin with, since he brought Naru with him to visit Sakura. Syaoran had tried many things to keep his mind off of Sakura for a while, but failed. Everything that he does remind him of Sakura. Since he couldn't find out how Sakura was doing from Mei Ling, Syaoran decided to ask Tomoyo, hoping that she would answer him.  
  
"Sakura? Well, she moved out to live with her family a few months ago, but she comes here to work," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"How is she?" Syaoran asked, hoping that Tomoyo would give him a better answer than Mei Ling's.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, not well. She's in a depress state, again. I'm not sure what happened, but I hope that she doesn't get the idea to really commit suicide," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I know why you're asking, but why are you doing this to Sakura?" Tomoyo all of a sudden asked.  
  
"Well...uh...I'-"  
  
"Syaoran! Where do you want the wedding?" Naru interrupted.  
  
"Uh...I guess here," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay, where?" Naru asked.  
  
"Uh...why don't you pick, or ask Mei Ling to help you?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Okay," Naru left the shop.  
  
"So, who are you inviting?" Tomoyo asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Uh...it's a pretty long list: My family, Mei Ling, you, and Sakura. I'm not that sure if I should invite Sakura though, I don't want her in more of a depress state," Syaoran replied, as he sighed.  
  
"Well, knowing Sakura, I think that you should invite her," Tomoyo urged.  
  
"But, won't she get the wrong idea?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Maybe, but remember, Sakura always tries to look on the bright side. Who knows, she might even be happy,"  
  
"Maybe," Syaoran said in a whisper.  
  
After Syaoran left the shop, he decided to go to Sakura's house to invite her to his wedding. Along the way there, he had to wonder if Sakura would even let him talk to her. Syaoran shrugged off the thought and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, hoping that Touya isn't home or going to open the door. Syaoran waited a few minutes, but no one came to get the door.  
  
Strange, is anyone home? Tomoyo told me that it's Sakura's day off and she usually spend them at home, Syaoran thought. He rang the doorbell once more, hoping that someone would open it. After a few more minutes, Syaoran decided to leave, as he was about to walk pass the gates, someone opened the door and Syaoran looked back. He was surprised that Sakura opened the door, in her pjs.  
  
She must have been sleeping, Syaoran thought.  
  
"Huh? I swore that some rang the doorbell. Maybe I was dreaming," Sakura was about to close the door when Syaoran ran up to Sakura and put his foot in the crack. Sakura saw the foot and widen the door, and was surprised to see Syaoran at the door. Sakura blushed when she realized that she was in her pjs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying not to use his name.  
  
"To see how you are and something else," Syaoran replied, hoping that Sakura would let him in.  
  
"Uh..Okay," Sakura widen the door to let him in.  
  
Sakura let him wait in the living room while she went to brush her teeth, change, and make some tea. When Sakura came back, Kero was following her. When Sakura sat down, she cut the cake into nine equal pieces. Syaoran wondered why Sakura had cut the cake into nine pieces. Probably for Kero, Touya, and her father, but that leaves two extra pieces, Syaoran thought. When Sakura handed him a piece of cake, he didn't notice it, since he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Umm, here's a piece of cake," Sakura said, getting Syaoran's attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, thank you," Syaoran replied as he took the cake.  
  
"Sakura, were you just sleeping?" Syaoran asked, trying to get an conversation started.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied as she sips some tea.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up," Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's alright,"  
  
"Okay. Umm...so how are you?"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Are you sure? I haven't seen you at the shop for a while now,"  
  
"Mei Ling and Tomoyo forced me to take a long holiday,"  
  
"Oh, I see,"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could, umm, come to my wedding," Syaoran said quickly.  
  
"Huh? Can you repeat that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Can you come to wedding?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Uh...When is it?" Sakura asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to go.  
  
"Next month, on the fifth," Syaoran replied.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll try," Sakura replied.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Umm...I hope that it's alright to ask you this," Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Mei Ling told me why you used the mirror card, but why excatly did you did the things that you did a while ago?" Syaoran asked quickly, getting it over with.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It's a long story," Sakura warned.  
  
"I pretty much have all day," Syaoran replied as he sip some tea.  
  
"Alright, it started like this--" Sakura started.  
  
Sakura told Syaoran what happened in the past and soon Syaoran felt guilty. Syaoran learnt that Sakura was heart broken by him in her heart, but in her mind it's a different story. All Sakura kept on thinking was that each day that was coming, she knew that he'll come back for her, but when she saw him with Naru, she knew that she was living a lie that she had created herself.  
  
~*~Sakura's entries in her diary~*~  
  
August 7  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been exactly two years since Syaoran left. I haven't got a reply from him yet, but I know that one day far away, it'll come. I just hope that it comes soon. I miss him so much. I've tried phoning him, but no one picks up the phone. I know that it's the right number, since Syaoran and Mei Ling gave me the right one. Syaoran wouldn't give me the wrong number, I know that he wouldn't, he just couldn't! If I can't be with him, I want to see him and hear him just once more.  
  
~*~  
  
April 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well another birthday without Syaoran beside me once more. I know that Touya is trying to cheer me up by calling me names once more, but I just miss Syaoran so much! I hope that he didn't forget me, since it has been four years since I last saw and heard him. I just want something from him, knowing that he hasn't forgotten about me. I made a wish, and I hope that it'll come true, soon.  
  
~*~  
  
July 23  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think that he has forgotten about me. It has been six years. I remember that his mother and sisters were really nice when I met them, although his sisters were crazy to see me and Tomoyo, but I'm sure that his mother would let him contact me at least once. Even if he has forgotten about me, I'll wait till the day that we can be together. Not in this lifetime maybe, but in another. He wouldn't make me wait this long, I know that he wouldn't. He probably moved on, but he promised, and forgotten about me. I'm heart- broken now. I'll wait for the day when we can finally be together.  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
When Sakura finished telling Syaoran three hours of her story, he was surprised that Sakura was willing to wait for him so that they could be together. Sakura soon started to cry and Syaoran didn't know what to do. Was he to hold her once more or leave her? Syaoran decided to hold Sakura once more, letting her cry onto him. When Syaoran held Sakura, he realized how skinny she was and pale.  
  
Did she stop eating again? Syaoran asked himself. When Syaoran looked at Sakura's plate, her cake stood there, untouched. Syaoran decided to keep this to himself, knowing that Naru might get the wrong idea if she finds out. Syaoran told Sakura that it was alright and that he was sorry over and over again, hoping that it will get through her head. Sakura felt a wave of dizziness coming, but ignored it. Sakura tried to ignore it, but it kept on coming, harder and harder each time she tried to ignore it. Finally Sakura gave up and fainted. Syaoran caught Sakura before she hit the floor. Knowing that Kero was home, he called out for him. When Kero had downstairs and saw Sakura in Syaoran's arms, a thought ran through Kero's mind, she's dead. When Syaoran told Kero that Sakura had fainted, Kero let out a sigh of relief. Kero stayed with Sakura while Syaoran called an ambulance.  
  
When Sakura got to the hospital, Syaoran asked if he could use the phone. Kero hid in Syaoran's pocket, worrying about his mistress. Syaoran phoned Tomoyo first, knowing that she could get a hold of everyone faster. When Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Naru, Touya, and Yuikto got to the hospital, Syaoran told them what had happen, leaving out a few part, in case Naru went crazy.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Meant to Be? Or Not Meant to Be?

Meant to Be? Or Never Meant to Be?  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was at the hospital. It seems like the night when everyone had thought that the Mirror Card was Sakura. No one knew exactly what's wrong with Sakura, everyone was crying, except for Naru, who seemed to be mad. Eriol popped up, holding the Sakura Book with him. Tomoyo was crying in her mother's arms, who was also tearing. Touya and his father were filling out forms for Sakura, while Yukito was praying that Sakura is alright. Syaoran looked at the direction that the nurses and doctors took her to. Mei Ling had stayed silent, hoping that Sakura will get well. Kero was still in Syaoran's pocket, holding a p napkin to wipe his tears away. Naru just wanted to explode, she was never ignored before, and she was used to be the center of attention.  
  
Naru decided to get some attention by putting a spell on her to make it look like she has a broken wrist. Naru looked around to see what she could use for a cover-up to hide that she had used magic. When Naru spotted a water fountain and a pop machine, she used a tiny spell to make some water spill on the floor. Naru then walked over to the fountain, pretending to get a drink, and purposely slipped on the puddle of water and made sure that she landed on her wrist.  
  
"Ow! It hurts!" Naru cried out loud. Syaoran took his glaze off from the direction and ran to where Naru was. Mei Ling looked at Naru with a disgusted face. But  
  
"Naru, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ow! I think I hurt my wrist," Naru replied.  
  
"Let me see," A nurse from the front said.  
  
"Alright," Naru replied.  
  
The nurse looked at Naru's wrist and the puddle that was on the floor, then she called for a doctor to treat Naru.  
  
"It's broken, but it seems like that you'll have to wait, since nearly all the doctors is with a young girl around your age," the nurse replied.  
  
"Come on Naru, go and sit down," Syaoran said as he led Naru to a seat.  
  
"Alright, thanks Syaoran," Naru said.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I was getting a drink, so a drink I guess," Naru replied. Syaoran was about to get the drink when Mei Ling said that she'll get it.  
  
"Syaoran, sit down. I'll get it. You already have two people to worry about," Mei Ling offered.  
  
"Thanks, Mei Ling," Syaoran replied as he looked at the direction that Sakura had went.  
  
Naru was ticked off that Syaoran returned to look in a hallway. When Mei Ling returned with a drink for Naru, she got even more ticked off. Mei Ling had brought the wrong drink that she had wanted. Since Naru didn't want the drink, Mei Ling took the drink for herself.  
  
Hours passed and everyone was worried about Sakura more than Naru. Soon it was past midnight and everyone was worried about Sakura. Tomoyo's mother had to lock up her place, so she went to lock it up. Naru had fallen asleep a long time ago. A doctor was able to treat her, and she was a bit happy that Syaoran paid back some attention to her once again. Around two in the morning, a whole crew of doctors came out and Touya went up to them, demanding to know how Sakura was. The doctors told Touya and his father that they had to speak to them. When the two of them came back, the two had a pale look on their face.  
  
"Touya, what did they say?" Yuikto asked.  
  
"S...Sakura m...m..might not m...make i..it," Touya whispered.  
  
"No, that can't be! What will I do without my best friend?!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Who can I talk to? Who else will understand me?" Mei Ling cried out.  
  
Mei Ling and Tomoyo's loud crying woke up Naru. Naru wondered why everyone was standing in a circle.  
  
"Can we go and see her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Touya nodded, letting Tomoyo and her mother go first. Touya's father gave Tomoyo Sakura's room number and Tomoyo dashed off to see Sakura. When Tomoyo and her mother got there, Tomoyo was shocked to see Sakura hooked up to machines and IV lines. Tomoyo was glad that Sakura was awake. At first Tomoyo didn't know what to say, but Tomoyo's mother asked.  
  
"Sakura, how are you?" Ms. Daidouji asked.  
  
"Alright," Sakura replied.  
  
"That's good to hear. I hope you get well soon," Ms. Daidouji said.  
  
Sakura mumbled a "thanks". Just when Ms. Daidouji was about to say something, her phone went off, she picked it up with annoyance. When she finished talking, she told Sakura and Tomoyo that there's a thief going around her business and she has to be there.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to visit you as much as I can," Ms. Daidouji apologized.  
  
"It's alright," Sakura replied.  
  
When Tomoyo's mother left, Tomoyo pulled up a chair and talk to Sakura about things that they did and how it brought them together. Tomoyo couldn't stand it. There was her best friend, talking about happy things, when she might be dying.  
  
Doesn't she know? Didn't the doctors tell her?! Tomoyo screamed in her mind. Finally when Tomoyo finally had enough, Tomoyo quietly told Sakura what's going on. Sakura had knew that she might die before she went to the hospital, so it wasn't so much of a shock for her.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised, if you're wondering," Sakura replied.  
  
"You knew?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, a long time ago," Sakura said as she got up from the bed.  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone?" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"I wanted to think things out and made sure that it was right. I'm sorry, Tomoyo," Sakura laid back down.  
  
"No, it's okay. I should be the one who's sorry," Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"You don't have to be. Listen, Tomoyo, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but maybe you should go home? You look very tired. You can come back tomorrow," Sakura said, hoping that that didn't hurt Tomoyo's feelings.  
  
Tomoyo look at her friend with understanding. She nodded her head and told Sakura that she'll come back in the morning. After Tomoyo went out, Touya and his father went in. With Sakura not might making it, this reminded Touya and his father of his mother/wife. After talking a few things over, laughing and crying at stories, and hoping that Sakura would get well. After Yukito and Eriol went in to see Sakura, Mei Ling went in.  
  
"Hey," Mei Ling greeted nervously.  
  
"Hey," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo said that you knew a long time ago, so why didn't you tell us?" Mei Ling asked, knowing that it wasn't the right time, but she just had to ask.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that it was right. I knew it was right today...rather yesterday. I was going to tell you, but then Li-san came over," Sakura sighed as she explained.  
  
"I see. I'll miss you very much," Mei Ling cried as she went to hug her friend. Sakura hugged Mei Ling back.  
  
"Me too," Sakura replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence. After a few minutes, Mei Ling started to tell Sakura all sorts of stories, but was careful not to mention Syaoran in them if it might hurt Sakura.  
  
"You know that I dislike Naru, right?" Mei Ling asked Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in response, "Well, a while ago, she tried to get some attention by breaking her arm! Boy, she was sure mad when she found out that nearly all the doctors were treating you!" Mei Ling laughed.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
After Mei Ling left to get some stuff so that she could stay with Sakura for the night, Syaoran and Naru went in. Syaoran didn't know what to say, well he do, but with Naru there he couldn't. When Naru fell asleep, Syaoran made sure that Naru was really asleep; Syaoran then told Sakura what he had wanted to say. While Syaoran was talking, Sakura looked at Naru and then Syaoran. She knew that Naru was happy to be with him and it cost her happiness, but she'll let it be. She didn't want anyone's happiness to cut out, because of her. Sakura was lost in her thoughts when Syaoran said three words that interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Uh...do you mind repeating that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I said, I love you," Syaoran said quickly.  
  
"You do? But you have Naru," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was about to reply when Naru stirred a little in her sleep. Syaoran gave Sakura a look that said 'I'm sorry,' Syaoran then carried Naru in his arms and was about to open the door when Mei Ling and Tomoyo came in with sleeping bags. Mei Ling looked degusted when Syaoran was carrying Naru in his arms in front of Sakura. Tomoyo just forced a smile and opened the door wider for Syaoran. Syaoran mumbled what seem to be a 'thanks'. When Syaoran left with Naru, Mei Ling and Tomoyo started to unpack near Sakura's bed.  
  
"You guys are really going to sleep on the floor?" Sakura asked amazed. She knew that Mei Ling had slept on the floor before, but she never saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mei Ling said happily.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you really going to sleep on the floor?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, not really. I brought an air mattress here, so I'll be fine," Tomoyo assured.  
  
"What? You brought an air mattress for you and not for me?" Mei Ling asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"Don't worry, I brought one for you," Tomoyo said as she pulled one out for Mei Ling.  
  
Mei Ling smiled and said "thanks" to Tomoyo and started to roll up her sleeping bag to a wall.  
  
After Mei Ling and Tomoyo fell asleep, Sakura stayed awake, thinking about what Syaoran had told her. She knew that she wanted to be with Syaoran really badly, but Naru is with him and they're getting married soon. Sakura then had to wonder where Kero was, she haven't seen him for nearly half the day. Sakura then started to get sleepily, with a thought of being with Syaoran, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Living

Living  
  
A/N: I just looked at the reviews, which I haven't done for a long time, and Mia, the part where I put ~*~End~*~ was the end for Sakura's entries. Sorry that I didn't tell you that in the last chapter. Thanks to those reviewed. I know that this chapter sucks (in my point of view), but you guys might like it. Some parts of the story is from the first movie of CCS.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed like years, everyone was hoping that Sakura would make it, everyone except for Naru. At first when Naru saw Sakura for the first time she wanted to be Sakura's friend, but when she heard how Sakura and Syaoran should be together and of their past that they had together, she didn't want to. Naru was always the center of attention, for she always does good in school and everything else, and no one could beat her.  
  
Naru was at the apartment alone, Syaoran and Mei Ling was at the hospital to see Sakura. Naru decided to take this time to think about her past and how Syaoran had made a big difference in her life. From what Naru could remember she used to have a lot of friends, but they all left her when they found out that she had magic powers, leaving her alone and lonely. Through out the years, Naru was home schooled. This increased her magical powers. When she learned about the Clow Cards and how the Li family was apart of it, she wanted to find out more. Naru then remembered that she had met Sakura before in Hong Kong.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Naru, come here please," Naru's mother called in.  
  
"Yes?" Naru asked.  
  
"Where were you?" Naru's mother asked.  
  
"Outside with Yumi-sensei," Naru replied.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Well, I'm going to test where your magical abilities are,"  
  
"You are?" Naru nervously asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, you know that your Grandfather owns a runt down shop?" Naru nodded her head, "Well, in the shop, there's a book, and on the cover of the book there's a woman sitting by a well. No one has been able to open that book for years. I want you to find out what spell has been placed on that book,"  
  
"Alright then, when?"  
  
"Next week. Now go back to Yumi-sensei,"  
  
As days pasted, Naru couldn't wait to do the test and please everyone in her family. As the 'test day' was getting closer, Naru and her family sensed an evil feeling in the air. When the day for Naru to do the test, two white birds came in the shop and disappeared. Naru was about to go downstairs to do the test, but her mother pulled her back and told her to just look. When Naru did, a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes with a staff that was pink and had some sort of a bird's head on it.  
  
Naru carefully watched the girl and noticed that there was a floating yellow teddy bear with her. When Sakura saw the book she went to pick it up, when she did the teddy bear seemed to be stopping her. Naru was about to go and stop the girl, when five more people came in the shop. All of a sudden the girl opened the book and a wave of water came out of the book. Naru prevented the water from flowing upstairs.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"So, I did see Sakura before," Naru said to herself.  
  
Naru knew that her spell on Syaoran was going to wear off soon, and Naru didn't care. She knew that if Syaoran showed his feelings towards Sakura and later hatred, Sakura will sooner or later be gone from this world. Naru went to her bedroom and opened a book of all the spells that she had written and found a spell to use.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was in the hospital, crying. The doctors had just told them that Sakura won't be able to live for another fifth-teen hours. Each one went to see Sakura alone or with someone. After Tomoyo finished seeing Sakura, Mei Ling and Syaoran were the last ones to see Sakura. Mei Ling dragged Syaoran with her to see Sakura. Syaoran had to wonder why Mei Ling was dragging him with her. He knew that Mei Ling was strong and hated to show any weakness. When they got to Sakura's room, Mei Ling closed the door and told Syaoran to tell Sakura the truth.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Mei Ling?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I mean, my cousin here has been showing a big fat lie," Mei Ling replied as she took a chair, placing it in front of the door, sitting on it.  
  
"What? I have not!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"You better tell her the truth, because I'm not leaving this place until you tell her," Mei Ling said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I haven't, so how can I?!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
Sakura was confused. She knew that during the last few months, Syaoran showed some feelings towards her, and then sometime he doesn't. Sakura knew that his aura was brighter with Naru than with it was when he was with him, and she let it be. Sakura looked at Mei Ling and Syaoran's argument, she knew that Mei Ling wanted her to be happy, but in a way she was already, even without Syaoran.  
  
While Mei Ling and Syaoran were arguing, she thought about whom to be the next master/mistress over the Sakura Cards. At the beginning, when she had won, she knew that Syaoran wanted to be the master really bad, but he never showed it. Sakura had to wonder if Syaoran still want to be the master. Sakura looked out the window and saw smiled. Mei Ling and Syaoran had stopped arguing and looked at Sakura. They were both surprise that Sakura was smiling.  
  
"Sakura, uh...Why are you smiling?" Mei Ling slowly asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was thinking back to the times when we were all having the best times of our lives," Sakura replied, still smiling.  
  
"Oh," Both Mei Ling and Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well, Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I already told you, I how can I when I haven't?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"It's alright, Mei Ling. I don't have to know. It's his life, not mine," Sakura suddenly said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mei Ling looked at her friend worriedly.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in response.  
  
"Well then, I'll let you to be then," Mei Ling said as she got up and went over to hug Sakura.  
  
"I'll miss you," Mei Ling said as she started to tear. Sakura soon started to tear as well.  
  
After Mei Ling left, both Sakura and Syaoran sat in the room in silence. Sakura looked out the window, while Syaoran was busy blaming himself for all of this. He blamed himself for waking up Sakura when he came over to invite her to his wedding and for letting Sakura out of his life. All of a sudden he felt weird, a feeling that he never felt for a long time. A feeling that he had felt when he was with Sakura, enjoying his life. Now, when Syaoran looked at Sakura, he felt her pain and what she's going through. Syaoran put two and two together and figured out that Naru had placed a spell on him, and he couldn't believe it. He knew that he's right where Naru wanted him to be, to shatter Sakura's heart once and for all.  
  
"S..S...Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, I know that this might be strange, but I'll tell you anyway, if that's alright with you,"  
  
"Ummm....Okay,"  
  
"I've been wondering how come I keep on having different feelings. When I came back here, with Naru, it was like I didn't know you at all. When you were crying at "our" place, I felt a feeling that I haven't felt for years,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I think that Naru placed a spell on me,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you know that Naru has magical powers, right?" Sakura nodded her head, "Well, I just wondering what if she placed a spell on me,"  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Well, I know that I still have feelings for you and some for Naru, but not like what I have for you,"  
  
Sakura smiled, she was glad that Syaoran still has feelings for her and called the place, "ours". Sakura started to tear; Syaoran went up to her and hugged her. Syaoran was now wondering if his heart belongs to Naru or Sakura. He wanted to be with Sakura, but a part of him told him that he should be with Naru. He tried to sort it out, but it was no use. Syaoran thought about being with Sakura and when she leaves, he'll be with Naru, but he knew that wasn't like him. All he wanted was to know who to pick.  
  
"Sakura, I have a question. I know that this might be rude, but I just to know," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Sakura replied, as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Umm...the doctors said that you won't be able to live for another fifth- teen hours, how come you're full of energy?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I was weak a moment ago, but when you told me that you still have feelings for me I feel like I could do a back flip and land on a split," Sakura confessed as she started to blush a light shade of pink.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. He then knew who to be with and not to let her go. Syaoran looked at the machines that Sakura was hooked up to, the lines and everything was normal. He could tell, because his mother expected him to know everything that he could. Syaoran knew that his love for Sakura is what keeping her alive. Sakura smiled as she saw Syaoran lost in his mind, blushing at something.  
  
"Umm...Syaoran-kun, umm how come you're blushing?" Sakura asked. She felt weird, because she haven't called Syaoran by his first name in front of him for a long time.  
  
"Huh? It's nothing," Syaoran lied as he turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Alright," Sakura knew that Syaoran was lying.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside Sakura's door, Tomoyo and Mei Ling was spying on their friends. Tomoyo was happy to see that the two might be together after all and that Sakura won't die after all. Mei Ling was happy that her cousin won't be married to Naru. She knew that if Naru didn't believe Syaoran when he calls the wedding off, she always can ask Tomoyo for the video tape, since she was taping everything. The nurses looked at the two girls as if they were crazy.  
  
"Kawaii! I hope that they will be together forever," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I know. I can't wait to see the look on Naru's face when she finds out that Syaoran wants to be with Sakura," Mei Ling said to Tomoyo.  
  
"I feel as if I'm younger! I haven't tape Sakura for a long time!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Mei Ling shook her head, knowing that Tomoyo will never change with her camera with her.  
  
Mei Ling and Tomoyo squealed when they saw Syaoran leaning to give Sakura a kiss.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making Sakura and Syaoran look at the door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at the door, blushing a shade of crimson. Mei Ling opened the door and revealed Tomoyo with a video camera.  
  
"MEI LING! TOMOYO!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen, I just couldn't help it!" Tomoyo apologized.  
  
Just then the doctors came in to check how Sakura was doing. They were surprised that Sakura's heart and everything else was normal. Now, they're wondering if they read the charts wrong. All they know is that Sakura was going to live a full life span, as long she doesn't starve herself or anything along those lines. Mei Ling, Syaoran, and Tomoyo looked as if they got hit on the head. Just then Touya, Yukitio, Sakura's father, and Tomoyo's mother came in. The doctors told them what was going on and soon the look like Syaoran and the others.  
  
"Do you mind repeating that?" Touya asked, hoping that he heard right.  
  
"The charts and everything is normal, your sister is going to live," A doctor replied.  
  
"So, that means?" Touya asked, wanting to know if there's any string attached to the news.  
  
"She'll be able to go home if the test that we run on her is normal for a young girl her age," A doctor answered, looking at the charts once again.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Seeing the Light

Seeing the Light  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I won't be updating for awhile, because I have exams coming up and I need to study for them. I'll update AFTER I finish the exams, about 2 and a half weeks, because I need to do good on them. So, to keep all you, who hate Naru, happy for awhile this chapter is for you, well mostly.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Sakura was released from the hospital. Everyone was happy that she wasn't going to die. Syaoran stayed by Sakura's side whenever he could. Touya at first was angry with Syaoran, but when he found out that Syaoran's love for Sakura saved her, he treated him like he did to other people. Every now and then, Touya would see if Syaoran wasn't going to break his little sister's heart once more. Everyone decided that they should celebrate for Sakura. Tomoyo went home with her mother so she could get more video tapes, some stuff for sleeping over, and a few costumes that she made. Yukito stayed to help Touya and his father cook some food, while Kero was tempted to go downstairs to eat the food that he was smelling from Sakura's room. Mei Ling went back to the apartment to get some stuff for herself and Syaoran, also to tell Naru what's going on.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran's love rekindled and nothing could break it. Naru had tried many times to put a spell over Sakura, but couldn't, then tried to on Syaoran, but couldn't either. Naru then threw a fit. She wanted to know why her spells weren't working. She was about to blow up some things when Mei Ling walked in the apartment. Mei Ling looked at Naru and hid her laughter.  
  
"Naru, Syaoran won't be here for the night," Mei Ling said as she walked to her bedroom.  
  
"Why?" Naru questioned, following Mei Ling.  
  
"Because," Mei Ling said as she packed somethings for an over night stay.  
  
"I need to know, you know," Naru said.  
  
"I won't be here either, so you're going to be home alone," Mei Ling said as she ignore Naru.  
  
"What? I want to know where's Syaoran!" Naru demanded.  
  
"Gee...I think you broke one of my ear drums," Mei Ling covered her ears as she walked into Syaoran's room to pack some stuff for him.  
  
"Answer my question or I won't let you out of this apartment," Naru threaten.  
  
"Sheez...can't my cousin stay at a friend's place for a slumber party?"   
  
"How come he didn't tell me about it?!"  
  
"How I'M suppose to know?"  
  
"You're with him throughout the whole day!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that I know everything,"  
  
"I want proof. What if you're lying?"  
  
"You think that I would lie to YOU?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Phone him on his cell, he brought it with him,"  
  
"Fine," Naru phoned Syaoran and asked him if what Mei Ling said was true.  
  
After a few moments on the phone, Naru handed the phone to Mei Ling. Mei Ling put on a victory smile when Naru handed her the phone.   
  
"Yes?......No......Hehe...No, it's NOT my falut.....You want her to be there?! Are you nuts?!.....Oh, just for a while.....Alright, I'll tell her......But, if she wreck anything, she's going back to Hong Kong!" Mei Ling threatened.  
  
Mei Ling hanged up the phone and finished packing Syaoran's things. Naru wanted to know what Syaoran told Mei Ling. Before Naru could open her mouth to ask, Mei Ling told her. After Mei Ling finished, Naru quickly went to change and follow Mei Ling. Mei Ling wanted to lead Naru into the wrong direction, but knew better than make herself low. When Sakura's house came in view, Naru had a look of confusion on her face.  
  
Isn't that girl dead?! A furneal? Hmm...maybe the spell worked in a different way, maybe it worked on her family, Naru thought to herself.  
  
When the two girls walked in the house, Mei Ling saw that Tomoyo was already there, video taping some things. Mei Ling set down the things and went over to where Tomoyo was and helped her video tape some things. Naru wanted to know where Syaoran was, so she decided to walk around. When she went upstairs, she tried Sakura's room first, but was stop by Kero.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Kero demanded.  
  
"To where that, idiot, blind, no-good-boyfriend-of-mine, Syaoran is," Naru replied, pushing Kero aside.  
  
"I don't think so. NO one pushes me aside,"   
  
"And what did I just did?"  
  
"Made your biggest mistake," Naru turned around and saw Kero in his true form.   
  
"You think that YOU can stop me?"  
  
"Go right ahead little girl," Kero said as he walked in front of Sakura's bedroom door.  
  
"I'm NOT a little girl!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are," Kero taunted.  
  
"Move aside! I want to see if Syaoran is with that weak girl, that you call your mistress,"  
  
"She's not weak!"  
  
"Oh, yes she is. If she's not, then how come she's in the hospital?"  
  
"At least she not low as you to break your wrist!"  
  
"I didn't do anything but slip on a puddle!"  
  
"That you made, little girl,"  
  
"For the last time, I'm NOT a LITTLE girl!"  
  
"Look down," Naru looked down and saw that she was facing Kero's paw.  
  
Naru tried to make herself big again, but couldn't. She saw that she had a advantge, so she tried to go under the door, but found out that she couldn't move. She tried to use a spell, but saw that she couldn't move her mouth either. Naru saw Kero smiling evily at her. Kero laid in front of Sakura's bedroom door, enjoying the fact that 'the brat' couldn't talk nor move. Naru couldn't think of anything that would make her frozen like this, she knew that Syaoran's magic was mostly base on the elements and that Sakura was 'too sweet' to do anything like this.  
  
Mei Ling and the gang was watching what was happening from Touya's bedroom door. Mei Ling had thought that she had to beg Tomoyo to video tape Naru, but she was surprised when Tomoyo was taping and laughing a bit. Syaoran was suprised that he didn't see Naru like this, even though Mei Ling had informed him about it. Sakura wasn't looking at Kero and Naru, nor Syaoran, but the floor. She knew that in a way Naru was right--she is weak. Eriol seemed to be sensing what Sakura was feeling and thinking.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry. Everything will be alright," Eriol assured.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, be happy! You got Syaoran back now, don't you?" Mei Ling asked, trying to get Sakura to smile.  
  
"If you don't believe Mei Ling, then look around your waist," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura looked and was surprised to see Syaoran's arm around it. Sakura lifted her head and saw that Syaoran was smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hey, Eriol, how long are you going to make Naru still like that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When she learns her lesson, I hope," Mei Ling said.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Kero is having fun watching her like this, along with Mei Ling. The rest of you want something else, although I'm sure that Tomoyo here doesn't mind what happens, as long she can tape it," Eriol replied.   
  
"Well, IT would be BETTER if she disappear back to Hong Kong, or somewhere else," Mei Ling suggested.  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Why don't you make her big again, and I'll try to talk to her?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Aww! That's no fun, Sakura," Mei Ling complained.  
  
"Hey, it's dinner time and I bet that Kero is hungary," Tomoyo said, changing the subject.  
  
"Same here," Mei Ling said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"How about we go eat and then talk about this later?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
Everyone, but Sakura agreed. Syaoran had to say some things to Sakura, so that she would go and eat. Tomoyo filled a plate full of food for Kero and went upstairs to give it to him. When Kero saw the plate, he changed back to being small and started to eat. Naru stared at Kero then the food. Kero tried to make Naru hungary, by placing the plate of food near her and munching away.  
  
"Mmm....This is GREAT!" Kero squealed.  
  
Naru looked at the food hungarily. Kero saw this and decided to bug her, to pay back for pushing him aside earlier.  
  
"What's wrong? Hungary?" Kero taunted.  
  
Naru tried to move again, but couldn't.  
  
"Do you want some? Here, wait, I forgot, you can't even open your mouth!"  
  
Naru growled.  
  
"Was that your stomach that I just heard? Or was it you?"  
  
All of a sudden, Naru's stomach growled with hungar. Kero smirked.  
  
"This is SO good! I can't wait for dessert!"  
  
Just as Kero finished saying that sentence, Tomoyo came back up with a bowl full of pudding. Kero quickly took a spoonful of pudding.  
  
"This is heaven! The little girl can't move and I get a bowl full of pudding!" Kero sighed.  
  
Naru wanted to being back to her normal size and to move once more. She also wanted to know who placed a spell on her that made her like this. She knew that she had tried to place a spell like this on Sakura, but wasn't sure if it had worked. Naru had to wonder if Sakura have or had a shield on her that made spells reflect back to the person who place the spell. Naru stared at Kero, who was still pigging out on the pudding, and saw that the spoon reflected the hallway that she was in. She saw Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, and Eriol looking at her and Kero in the spoon's reflection. What's going here?! Are they all nuts or something?! I can't believe that MY Syaoran has his arm around her waist! Sakura must have place a spell on him and me! I can't believe this! Naru thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you guys think she's thinking?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't read any expression on her face, since Eriol froze her," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Eriol, maybe you should undo the spell," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sakura, are you sure? I mean, this is the girl that took Syaoran away from you," Mei Ling said, worrily.  
  
"Yeah, are you sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I think that she had enough, since Kero is eating in front of her and she can't move. I also want to be friends with her," Sakura replied.  
  
"But, what if she tries to put a spell on you, or anyone else?" Mei Ling asked, trying to make Sakura change her mind.  
  
"She already tried to place spells on me already, I felt them when I was in the hospital. I don't know what happen to them, though," Sakura replied.  
  
"I did too, for some reason," Syaoran added.  
  
"Nothing can beat love," Eriol stated.  
  
"And that would mean?" Mei Ling asked, being dense.  
  
"Oh, I think I know what Eriol is trying to say. Nothing can get in the way of love. Like Kero-chan, for example, he loves his food and if you try to take them away from him, no matter what you do or try, Kero-chan will still have his food," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Is it?" Mei Ling asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes, but Tomoyo is using a living creature and a substance for an example. I meant two people," Eriol replied.  
  
"So, no matter what happens, both me and Sakura will be together? Is that what you're trying to say?" Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"If that's so, then Eriol, could you please undo the spell on Naru?" Sakura plead.  
  
"Alright then,"  
  
Eriol undid the spell. Naru still thought that she was under the spell, so she had no idea that she isn't. Sakura signaled to Kero, telling him that Naru was out of the spell. Kero quickly finished his pudding and flew downstairs. Naru then tried to look behind her, she didn't realized that she had move her head. She didn't see anyone in the hallway anymore. Naru then realized that she could move once more and that she was back to being her normal size. Naru walked down the hallway to see if Sakura and her friends were hiding. She knew that she shouldn't be looking into other people's room and all, but no one takes her husband-to-be away from her.  
  
When Naru was about to enter Touya's room, Touya appeared from behind her, asking her what she was doing.  
  
"Uh...Nothing! I was just uh...looking for...uh...Syaoran that's all," Naru replied.  
  
"Well, he's downstairs, and you shouldn't be going into other people's room," Touya said as he pointed to where Syaoran was.  
  
"Whatever," Naru replied.  
  
Naru walked downstairs to where Syaoran was sitting and started to demand where he was all day, deciding to play dumb for awhile.  
  
"Syaoran! Where were you?!" Naru asked.  
  
"Here," Syaoran simply answered.  
  
"But I didn--"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Naru," Mei Ling cut off Naru.  
  
"Who said that I'm playing dumb?" Naru countered.  
  
"I am. We ALL know what you said to Kero," Mei Ling replied.  
  
"Oh, really? And what did I say to him?" Naru sweetly asked.  
  
"I quote:'To where that, idiot, blind, no-good-boyfriend-of-mine, Syaoran is.' End of quote," Kero replied before busting out of laughter when he saw Naru's expression.  
  
"I DID NOT say that!" Naru tried to defend herself.  
  
"Oh really, now? Why don't we just ask Tomoyo to pop in her video tape and watch it, hmm?" Mei Ling asked, turning to face Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo got up from her seat and poped her video tape into the VCR and fast forward it to when Mei Ling and Naru stepped into Sakura's house. Naru tried to mentally place a spell on the video tape, but it didn't work. After the part, where Naru had said that Syaoran was an idiot, was finished, Naru tried to run, but everywhere she turned there was a block. From behind her, there stood Touya, to the side of her was Kero, to the other side, the wall, in front of her: Eriol, Mei Ling, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. Naru then broke down and started to cry.  
  
Sakura felt bad for Naru, so she kneel down beside Naru and told her that everything was alright. Naru didn't want to listen to Sakura, but Sakura's words were echoing in her mind. After a few moments, Naru lifted her head and saw that Sakura was smiling at her, not an evil smile, but a smile that told her that everything will be alright for her. When Naru looked at Sakura, memories washed in her mind. Naru remembered that she was only perfect at everything was that she had used magic, to get everything she wanted she used magic as well, and to get Syaoran's heart for a while, magic once more. Naru then realized that Sakura had gotten everything that she wanted by earning it.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will be mad at you, except for Kero, but you'll get his trust soon," Sakura told Naru.  
  
"I'm sorry," Naru whispered.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear it!" Kero said in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura looked at Kero.  
  
"Gomen..." Kero apologized.  
  
"I said that I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I had done these past few years. Gomen," Naru said loudly.  
  
"Well, normally I wouldn't accept this, but I will this time," Mei Ling said. Naru looked at her.  
  
"Me too," Syaoran said, surprising Naru. Naru saw that Syaoran was beside Sakura.  
  
"Well, I DON'T! She pushed me aside! I think she once called me an stuffed animal, figures, everyone from Hong Kong calls me that, and insulted Sakura!" Kero huffed.  
  
"Just call Kero, Kero-sama, and say that you'll do anything for him to make it up to him, then he'll accept," Mei Ling quietly whispered to Naru.  
  
Naru looked at Mei Ling, Sakura, then Syaoran. Both Mei Ling and Syaoran were nodding their heads.  
  
"Kero-sama," Naru started, but was cut off by Kero.  
  
"Huh? What was that? Did I heard you correctly? Did you call me sama?" Kero asked Naru, his eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second.  
  
"Hai, Kero-sama, I'll do anything to make it up for you," Naru continued.  
  
"This IS my lucky day! You'll do anything right?" Naru nodded her head, unsure if she had said the right thing.   
  
"Alright then, you have to call me sama for the rest of your life, and make me a whole bunch of desserts, that means whenever I'm hungary, oh and for the rest of your life as well! Oh, also you have to do what I tell you...uh..uh I'll tell Sakura what I want and she'll write it down and give it to you, okay? Okay!" Kero didn't wait for Naru's response as he dashed into the kitchen when he saw Yukito had made a chocolate covered strawberry cake. 


	10. Naru Killed Sakura!

Naru Killed Sakura?  
  
A/N:Thanks to those who reviewed. Don't hate me for this chapter. I know that it's short, but I still have to write exams.  
  
  
"Something is missing here," Kero said as he looked at his chocolate strawberry covered in hot fuge with happiness. Naru looked at the sunade and couldn't find what was missing from it.  
  
"Where's my CHERRY?!" Kero asked, starring at Naru with anger.  
  
"Gomen," Naru quickly said as she quickly said a spell for a cherry to appear.  
  
"That's much more better, little girl," Kero said as he started eating his sundae.  
  
Naru hated being Kero's "slave". She wished that she haven't listened to Mei Ling. She knew that if she tried to do anything funny, she'll be facing an angry beast, a powerful magician, and Syaoran. As she thought of all of these, Sakura's words came back to her. Naru tried to shake them off, but couldn't. It was as if it was her words was painted in her mind and couldn't be washed off.   
  
'Everything will be alright,' Sakura words kept on taunting Naru's mind, and she hated it.  
  
'Don't worry,' Naru wanted to scream out loud, but couldn't. She didn't want to let Kero, no correction, The Stuffed Animal, know what was going on inside of her.  
  
'I forgive you,' Why? Why? Why do I keep on remembering her words?! Naru thought.  
  
'You're a friend,' Ahh! Get out of my head! Naru screamed in her mind.  
  
'Everyone wants to be your friend, if you give them a chance you know,' Get out! Naru continued to scream to herself.  
  
"LITTLE GIRL!" Kero's booming voice shook Naru from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What, stuffed animal?" Naru said, without realizing what she said until it was too late.  
  
"WHAT did you call ME?!" Kero demanded.  
  
"Gomen!" Naru bowed down to Kero.  
  
"Now, what do you call me?" Kero asked, as he tapped his spoon on top of Naru's head, since he just finished his sundae.  
  
"Kero-sama," Naru replied.  
  
"Good. Now, DON'T you DARE forget that! Got it?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai,"   
  
"Hai, what?"  
  
"Kero-sama,"  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think everything will be alright?" Sakura asked Syaoran, as they sat under a sakura tree.  
  
"About Naru?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, why it shouldn't be? Naru realized her mistake, all thanks to you," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, unsure what to think.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, as if picking on to what Sakura was thinking.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura replied quickly.  
  
"You're lying," Syaoran stated.  
  
"Nothing can get pass you, can it?" Sakura sighed. Syaoran nodded, as he pulled Sakura closer to him.  
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong,"   
  
"I just have a feeling, that's all,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something bad will happen,"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Someone is going to die or be lost," Sakura replied as she shrugged at the thought.  
  
"Did you tell anyone about this?" Syaoran asked, his protectiveness kicking in.  
  
"No," Sakura looked down to the grass.  
  
"Why not? Eriol is still here and he can be a big help," Syaoran suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means," Sakura reasoned.  
  
"Tell me, maybe I can help you," Syaoran offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura looked up from the grass to meet Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well, I just have a feeling; it's not what I'm used to. All I know is that something bad will happen and I can't shake it off," Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe you ought to talk to Eriol about this," Syaoran suggested the idea once more.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will," Sakura said.  
  
"Good," Syaoran softly brush his lips over Sakura's.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran got back to Sakura's place, they saw that Kero had a huge bowl full of chocolate ice cream in front of him, and Naru giving him a foot rub.  
  
"Oh, you're back," Kero said, after he finish taking a bite.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, Kid, you're mother phoned here, asking if your marriage is still on with the Little Girl," Kero informed Syaoran.  
  
"Did she told you when I ought to phone her?" Syaoran asked, taking out his cell phone.  
  
"Nope," Kero replied.  
  
Syaoran phoned his mother, while Sakura went upstairs to change out of her clothes. Syaoran had decided to help her think about her 'problem', he would take her to a festival. Sakura quickly changed into her pink kimono with white and red flower petals designed on it. As Sakura was brushing her hair, she heard some aguring coming from downstairs. Sakura dashed down the stairs to see Syaoran aguring with Naru, and Kero trying to break it up.  
  
"Kero, what happened?" Sakura asked as she pulled Kero over.  
  
"The Kid told his mother that the wedding is off and the Little Girl started to tell him that it's not," Kero explained. Sakura looked at the two. One was her lover and the other was a new friend.  
  
"It's not off!" Naru yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is. Why shouuld I marry you if you put me under a spell to love you?" Syaoran countered.  
  
"Stop!" Sakura called out. Syaoran looked at Sakura, with sad eyes. Naru turned the other way.  
  
"Gomen," Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in return.  
  
"Naru, why don't you and Syaoran talk this over?" Sakura suggested. Naru didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, Little Girl. Answer her!" Kero commanded.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"Gomen," Kero apologized.  
  
"Naru?" Sakura looked at Sakura, worrily.  
  
"Sakura-chan, let me talk to her," Syaoran offered as he gave Sakura a reasurring smile.  
  
"Alright," Sakura smiled back at Syaoran.  
  
Naru all of a sudden turned around and threw a knife at Sakura. The knife cut Sakura right through her chest. Syaoran and Kero watched the horror in slow motion as Sakura dropped to the floor. Blood stained her kimono and the floor. Kero didn't care about Naru at that time, all he cared for was his mistress. 


	11. Goodbye Sakura, Goodbye

Goodbye Sakura, Goodbye  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry about the last chapter! I didn't want my story to be where Naru turned good and stay that way until the end of the story. Oh, and please don't hate me for this last chapter in "Too Late to Say I Love"!  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Come on! Do something, so we'll know that you're still alive!" Syaoran began to shake Sakura.  
  
"I'll go and call Tomoyo," Kero flew upstairs to call Tomoyo from Sakura's phone.  
  
"Come on! Sakura!" Syaoran glared at Naru, making her shake with fear.  
  
Syaoran was about to give Naru a piece of his anger when he heard Sakura said something. He looked at Sakura and saw that her eyes weren't full of brightness like they were before. Sakura said something once more, but Syaoran couldn't heard what she said, so he pulled Sakura into a sitting postion and placed his ear above her mouth.  
  
"P-please, d-d-don't h-h-hurt her," Sakura begged.  
  
"But-"  
  
"P-p-please, f-f-for me," Sakura cutted Syaoran off.  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes and nodded his head. Sakura gave Syaoran a weak smile.  
  
"P-p-please t-tell m-my f-f-family, T-T-Tomoyo, K-K-Kero, Y-Yuikito, a-a-and Y-Y-Yue t-that I l-l-love them v-v-very m-m-much and that I'll b-be w-watching t-them f-f-from a-a-above," Sakura told Syaoran.  
  
"Don't talk like that! You'll make it through, just like you did when you were in the hospital!" Tears began to form in Syaoran's eyes, and just this once will he let his tears out.  
  
"I k-k-know that I w-won't m-m-make it," Sakura said as she tried to take in a big air of breath.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No o-one l-lives f-f-forever, S-S-Syaoran," Sakura stated.  
  
Syaoran looked at his only love, taking in the image that was before him. Knowing that he might not see her lovely face again, nor her sweet, caring voice. He'll always remember her, knowing that death will be the only person to see her before she leaves this world. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that her time was coming soon and he wanted to tell and ask her something, before it was too late.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran, I-I l-l-love y-y-you," Syaoran wanted to tell Sakura the same words, but it was too late. Sakura dropped to the floor, dead. Syaoran, not knowing what to do, cried. Kero came down when he heard Syaoran cry, when Kero saw Sakura on the floor, Kero began to cry over his mistress's real death. No matter what, the two of them will be sure that Naru will regret coming to Japan.  
  
Syaoran, not wanting Sakura to go to heaven with a knife through her chest, pulled the knife out of Sakura's chest. Kero thanked him quietly as he waited for everyone to come. Once the knife was pulled out of Sakura's chest, all the Sakura's Card appeared in front of Syaoran. Syaoran was confused by this. Does she want me to be the new master of the cards? Syaoran asked himself. The cards neatly piled in front of Syaoran, one by one Sakura's signature was erased and Syaoran's name was on it. By the time all the cards had Syaoran's name on it, everyone came.   
  
Everyone rushed over to Sakura, and once they found out that Sakura was dead, they began to cry. Eriol saw the cards in front of Syaoran and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Syaoran, you're now the new master of the cards," Eriol said loudly. Everyone turned and look at Syaoran. Kero and Yue bowed to their new master. Kero, even though he didn't want to do this, knew, somehow, that Sakura would want him to treat Syaoran the way he had treated her. Kero made a promise to himself that he won't fight with his new master, unless it was urgent.  
  
Syaoran tried to tell everyone what Sakura had asked him to tell, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried again and said, "Sakura said that she loves all of you and that she'll be watching over you." Everyone nodded their head.  
  
  
  
The next day, it was hard for everyone, except for Naru, they had all hoped that it was just a nightmare and it wasn't real, but it was. Kero and Syaoran told everyone about Sakua's death. After Mei Ling and Touya heard it, they both wanted to get a piece of Naru. Mei Ling quickly threw all Naru things out of her apartment and brought a boat ticket for her to go back to Hong Kong. Mei Ling wanted to kick Naru, since Naru had the nerve to say that she's still wed to Syaoran. Touya, wasn't like Mei Ling when he saw her, he threated Naru that if she ever lands a foot in Japan once more, she'll be dead. When Naru heard Touya's threat, she quickly ran off to go back home.   
  
Syaoran phoned his mother, telling her what had happened. Once Syaoran finished talking to his mother, he looked at all the photos and things he has to remember Sakura. Two full photo albums of him and Sakura together; the locket; a box full of things that they had built together, covered in dried cherry blossom petals; a pink teddy bear and a green one; and last of all, a wedding ring. He had planned to ask Sakura's hand in marriage that night when Sakura died. He wanted them to be together, forever, but no they couldn't. Syaoran was too late to say three words that he wanted to say when he knew that his Sakura was dying. Too late to ask her hand in marriage. Too late.  
  
Syaoran wished that he had stayed in Japan after Sakura captured the Hope Card, but he didn't. Instead, he left her alone and who would have guessed that his Sakura would die so young? Who would have guessed that meeting Naru would change his life forever? Who have guessed that jealously could have gone so far to killing someone? Who would have guess? All Syaoran wanted was for his cherry blossom to be back with him. Just when he thought he had her, he had lost her to death.   
  
Syaoran knew what he was going to do at Sakura's funeral the next day. After a few memories flooding Syaoran's mind, he crawed into bed, crying himself to sleep, just knowing that he had lost someone important to him and nobody will ever replace her, EVER.  
  
  
  
On the day of Sakura's funeral, the weather suited to what everyone was feeling. The rain for their tears, and the dark grey skies for what they were feeling. No one wanted to say goodbye to their dear Sakura, but they all had to. Everyone was surprised to see Syaoran's mother and sisters at Sakura's funeral. Just before they closed Sakura's coffin, Syaoran quietly walked up and slipped the wedding ring on her ring finger and set three flowers, one for birth, one for death, and the last one for rebirth. Syaoran hoped that just one day that his Sakura will return to him and then they'll be together, forever.  
  
After they had burried Sakura, everyone left, except for Syaoran. Syaoran stayed behind, wanting to spend sometime with Sakura before he has to go back to Hong Kong, where Kero and Yue will be with him untill he dies as well.   
  
"Sakura, I love you and I always will. No matter what, I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my heart," Syaoran whispered. At the moment Syaoran had finished his sentence, it stopped rainning and the dark grey sky disappeared, revealing a rainbow. Syaoran looked at the rainbow, knowing that it was a sign from Sakura. Syaoran was suprised that the colors of the rainbow told many the stories of his life.   
  
His love for Sakura was red, recovering from Sakura's death would be orange, remembering all the happy times he had with Sakura would best be yellow, how he envy her for capturing the Clow Cards that he had wanted would be green, the times he was feeling down was blue, and last but no least, purple, the color of sadness and will be with him all the way.   
  
Syaoran took a last look at Sakura's grave before leaving, not knowing when he'll return, but knowing that the first thing he'll do when he come back is to visit Sakura. With that thought in mind, Syaoran stood up and as he was walking away from Sakura's grave, he tossed a sakura and a red rose over his shoulders. He didn't see that a faint outline of Sakura caught the flowers in her hands and smiled at Syaoran. As Syaoran started to grow smaller in the distance, Sakura disappeared in a flash of pink light, and all that was left was a pile of sakura petals. The wind came in a dispense the petals everywhere, letting the whole world know that wasting time is a waste of time.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Oh, before I forget, sequel anyone? 


End file.
